Correcting a mistake is harder than it seems
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Choices app Royal Romance. This takes place after Book 2 Chapter 1.Riley decides to leave in favor of clearing her name and then disappears. Liam found out what had happened at his coronation and got rid of all threats but, now he had to find Riley
1. Chapter 1

King Liam sat in the seat of his private jet on his way to an address in Hershey Pennsylvania. This was the first lead he had in years to where the love of his life might be. He had been searching for Riley since she left him at Madeleine's estate after at least hearing him out. He recalled that night like it was yesterday. He had been surprised and shocked by her arrival at the estate. In fact, he had planned for her to return to court at the palace he hadn't planned on her returning at Madeleine's. The cold hard glare he received from her, he also hadn't expected but understood. He had proposed to her unofficially and then choose Madeleine moments later she had every right to be pissed. Thankfully, they both agreed they needed to talk.

To soften her heart Liam sent flowers to her room and a note on where they could meet to talk and he waited for her to arrive. She had scaled the outside of Madeleine's home to get to the meeting location unseen. He had been disappointed when she halted his advance to her and sitting at the table before motioning him to do the same. She quietly listened to his complete thought process and all it had done was make her angry. Once he was done explaining all he had come up with to keep her safe while she cleared her name. He stressed they'd continue to see each other while she worked to clear her name. He then awaited her response and had been shocked by the look on her face.

Riley glared at Liam finally replying, "So let me get this straight you, Regina, and Madeleine all agreed that you could have me as the what? Would I be the other woman, your mistress, a scandal waiting to happen or maybe the whore the papers are calling me? Should I live up to that reputation because you the queen and Madeleine all think it's a good idea?

Liam had blushed in embarrassment he hadn't really thought of that when he agreed to the plan. Riley glared at him as she added, "Do you know me at all Liam? Did you really believe I'd carry on a relationship with an engaged man? You have committed to Madeleine and while I don't like it I don't date men in a committed relationship. It doesn't matter to me if you don't love her and it's a political relationship. She will be your wife I will not sit on the sidelines and watch as she flaunts you in front of me. Even worse she will make my life miserable and it will even worse once she becomes queen. Do you really believe I will be safe from her or would she plot to get rid of me? What about children Liam I have always wanted them would I ever be able to have any?

Liam's shoulders slumped at her answer but he still pitched her staying and clearing her name until the end of the engagement tour. He wanted her close for safety reasons to protect her from those after her. Riley shook her head no before replying, "I'm not safe here Liam those pictures were taken at Applewood your family owns it. That means your parents provided not only their security but hired outside security for the event. I have talked to the company they hired looking for the photographer and got the name of one person they were forced to be part of the team. It's a woman that was placed in their employ by Bastien they caught her taking photos and confiscated a camera. I have the camera it's a fake toy, not a real one which is why she had photos to release. I have talked with Tariq's staff and he had packed quickly and left with no information as to when he'd return. I suspect he was told to leave until the heat died down or after you are married to Madeleine."

He paced back and forth aggravated at her words but, agreeing it was a possibility as while she had no proof her theory held merit. Riley held up a hand silencing Liam from saying anything in reply before adding, "Why else would both Olivia and myself receive threatening letters the night of your coronation leaving Madeleine as the only possible choice. If that's not proof enough I have heard this whole plan came from Madeleine the night before the coronation. I also heard you told her no and right after your refusal both Olivia and myself are attacked and forced out of the running. Congratulations Liam for doing exactly what everyone wanted. You could have refused all together and stated you wouldn't accept the crown until you sure the photos are true and you had a chance to look into why Olivia left. I certainly did and know the reason but, I won't betray her trust by sharing it. Now I will be safer alone and outside Cordonia and I will find Tariq quicker on my own without the interference of having to travel around the world. I have a flight scheduled to leave tomorrow. I still have favors to call in you see I have no choice but to clear my name."

Liam now asked concerned, "Why?" She stared at him hard like the question was ridiculous. Eventually, she added, "I won't be able to work as long as people think I am a whore and a slut. I have talked to Daniel and he told me I have been in all the papers and on the news there as well. I have no job and I gave my apartment to Daniel when I left to come to Cordonia. This scandal you think could be worse had left it so that I am both homeless and jobless. I have no hope of ever getting a job unless it's for a strip joint or a john. Not only would I have been raped had Drake not come to my aide but, now I risk starving to death or being killed on the streets since I am homeless and there is no magic money fairy to take care of me. I doubt anyone thought of the big picture when they choose to do this to me. You know instead of being a cowardly toddler throwing a fit they could have been an adult and actually talked to me. Perhaps, even expressing any concerns they had. I have never met so many children playing adult until I came to Cordonia. So I am leaving I won't stay with children who are out to do me harm and have money to hire people to do it." Liam's face fell before he nodded and let her go only to be stunned when she skalled the wall to leave the balcony.

The engagement tour had reached Italy when he ran into Riley for a brief moment as she chased a woman from the restaurant he had been in with Madeleine. He saw her again in Paris, France at the airport she was boarding a flight to Germany. When he finally made it to New York he found time to go to her old apartment. Daniel had been kind but hadn't seen her. Then he saw the news report from California where both Turwig and Riley held a press conference finally clearing her name.

Daniel upon seeing it turned to him and said, "Leave her alone. Do you have any idea how many times she has been attacked or stalked? The last one left a warning for her with me. He told me to tell her to stay hidden until after your wedding or she'd wish she were dead. It was a woman who told me to remind her that you were hers and unwelcome in Cordonia. Liam returned to his duty and then to his country having no choice but, to leave the woman he loved behind. However, as he left New York he lost Drake Walker too he had been angry at Liam for not going after Riley when they loved each other.

Drake had argued he needed to drop Madeleine and join Riley and by not doing so would make her believe Liam never had any feelings for her. Drake had really yelled at him and had finally left him stating that he couldn't watch his best friend make the worse mistake of his life. Liam returned to Cordonia a sad and defeated man. It was during the plane ride home that he became determined to find all his enemies and then find Riley and hope she'd forgive him. He'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her if she'd give him a second chance.

In Cordonia Bastian had gotten shot the day he had planned to announce that he was breaking his engagement to Madeleine. It got put off due to the attack and then Madeleine was poisoned. After the poisoning Madeleine was kidnapped Liam couldn't rescue her in time she was killed. He had, however, kill the kidnapper so the threat was gone. He then hired a team to look into any possible threats to him and his country. It took years to change laws and end all threats to his country as well as himself. Then he had to hire a team to find Riley. He had to know if there was any hope for him with Riley before he could move on to consider anyone else. It took way to long for him to get any results and there had been many false findings frustrating Liam. This time they had found Drake Walker with a woman and he himself had to go to the address where they were located. He had a gut feeling that Riley was with Drake and that his best friend was watching over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's private jet arrived at Harrisburg International Airport. He was looking forward to getting off the plane to head to the address he now held in his hands. His stomach was in knots and he worried about what would happen once he arrived. He left the plane, collected his luggage and headed to a waiting limo wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He told the driver the address and thought about what he'd say to Riley should she actually be at 1601 E. Chocolate Ave. He wondered if it was only Drake and his wife and Riley wouldn't be found. He tried not to give up hope on finding Riley. He refocused himself on what to say to her once he arrived Liam knew he'd only have one shot at winning her back. He finally arrived at the address and looked at the small white house. He had the limo driver park around the corner and took a pair of binoculars with him as he left the limo.

Liam walked the opposite side of the road so that he could view the property without being noticed. He knew he couldn't stay in one place long he set the timer on his watch. Liam had figured 15 minutes was more than enough time he feared any longer would cause alarm by the neighbors. Liam quickly spotted Drake through the binoculars he would recognize his best friend anywhere. There with Drake was a woman and two children. They seemed to be so happy could he really invade that happiness. Liam put down the binoculars while he questioned if he should approach or not. He was so lost within his own mind he hadn't heard the person approaching until he had heard, "You should go say hi to him King Liam. However, Riley isn't there if you wish to see her you'd have to trust me."

Liam turned slowly and looked at the man before crossing the street to talk with Drake. He now had a lot of questions for his one time best friend. Drake looked up in surprise as he recognized his one time best friend approaching. He questioned, "Liam" He smiled saying, "Hi Drake. Cordonia is finally safe enough to bring my queen home if she'd have me. I was hoping Riley was here."

Drake sighed saying, "Liam you know I love you but, I left because it was so corrupt and I just couldn't watch it corrupt you too." Liam nodded before saying, "I have made lots of laws to prevent that corruption again. There is also now a council in place that all nobles must consult before applying any sentence. You and your family are welcome back if you'd like to. I have a Dutchy that I'd like you to run as it's currently without a Duke and Dutchess. I need people who will think of Cordonia before themselves in charge."

Drake nodded replying, "My wife and I will discuss it. Don't get your hopes up though Liam. If you get Riley to agree my wife will be willing to go. Are you willing to do what is needed to meet with her though Liam." Liam looked confused asking, "What do I need to do?" Drake smirked before saying, "You will never find her without following all the rules. You will have to leave your cell phone behind. Also, you will have to allow Tony here to tie you up and blindfold you. He will take you to Riley you will know why once you meet with her. I am not sure she will return with you, Liam. You hurt her she was a reck when I found her." Liam looked shocked before he asked, "How long will this take?"

Tony stepped forward as he said, "It's a three-day drive to where she is. When we stop it will be a cheap hotel and we will pay by cash. Each leg will get a new vehicle and you will get a new travel companion. Each of us doesn't know the details of any leg but our own. I will warn you now that if you choose not to Riley will likely relocate Drake and his family. Hiding them somewhere else you won't look for years. I am a part of his security team. You need to decide Liam because should Drake join her in seclusion you won't find her again until she returns to Cordonia. I would advise you not to wait, sir."

Drake now said, "You could think on it while I introduce you to my family. I do agree with Tony you shouldn't wait." Drake motioned his wife and kids over introducing her and their two daughters. Drake blushed slightly before saying, "You know I had it bad for her once. She had admitted feelings for me, Liam. I knew how you felt for her at the time and not only pushed her away but told her it would never be. At your coronation, I told her I had been a fool and she gave me a goodbye kiss. Whatever she had felt for me had died. I had pushed her too far been too rude. The saddest thing here is I pushed her straight into your arms and then you turned her away."

He held up his hand knowing Liam would argue continuing," That is what it looked like Liam she was so hurt even more so with the agreement and plan you made with Regina and Madeleine. She isn't that kind of woman Liam she never was. I had to learn that one the hard way." Liam nodded saying, "I will have to dismiss the driver of the Limo but after I can go." Liam left to the limo dismissing the driver before returning to Drake and Tony.

Liam did as he was told to by Drake taking a shower and changing his clothes and subjecting himself to being bound and blindfolded. The car had music playing and the ride was rather pleasant other than not knowing where he was being taken. The hotel he found himself at was decent but not a place he would have chosen. He was glad he didn't have to remain blindfolded or tied up. He had been fed and provided with new clothes during the trip. Sebastian was the next person to arrive to take him on the next leg of the trip. It was a short ride before he was led to what he realized was a plane. He knew that the moment his ears felt the change in pressure.

He had been given juice boxes during the flight and even a meal of finger foods. Eventually, he found himself in another hotel. He now had more questions than answers the biggest one was why? The final leg had him taking another flight this time with Damien the jet lag was catching up to him and he slept most of the trip. He had been deposited in a small cottage surrounded by mountains. It was the first time he had been spoken too. Damien glared at him asking, "Why are you here sir? I only wish to protect Riley." Liam looked at the man straight in the eye before saying, "I know I made a mistake I'd like to correct it. I'm not here to hurt her I love her." Damien nodded before leaving the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam was exhausted and crashed on the bed not bothering to get under the blankets. He woke up the next to the smell of coffee and bacon. He got up and checked the dresser for clothes surprised to find some. He quickly showered and changed before heading to the kitchen. When he finally, made it to the kitchen the food and coffee already sitting on the table. Liam was confused about where the cook went and why. "What do you want King Liam" came a question from the living room.

His head turned quickly finding Riley standing there. He nearly choked on his eggs at the sight of her. As soon as he regained composure he replied, "I came for you, Riley. I love you. I know I have a lot to make up for. I am willing to spend the rest of my life making my mistakes up to you. If you'll let me." Riley raised an eyebrow replying, " I hate to disappoint you Liam but, I don't meet the requirements to be queen and your track record for standing by me isn't encouraging."

Liam sighed before saying, "I have changed Riley. The only thing you'd need to have is your own land. I can give you a Dutchy to cover that issue. You cleared your name and the people would love you, Riley." She replied, " I am sure they will love me, King Liam. However, there are things you don't know about me. Also, to be honest, King Liam I am not sure I trust you to not change your mind."

Liam could understand he had technically proposed to her and then someone else only hours later. Other than when she was at Madeleine's he hadn't talked to her or tried to do so. "Riley," he said frustrated before adding, "Just call me Liam. I can't say enough that I was wrong but, I thought that was the best way to keep you safe. It would have killed me had you died because of me."

Riley glared saying, "Well ignoring me certainly didn't get your enemies to leave me alone. Surprisingly, Tariq helped me for a while but, I sent him home when Drake found us. Thankfully, Drake arrived in time to stop an attack. Drake took me to his Mother's ranch where I stayed awhile. With the help of Olivia, we sold the ranch to a corporation that is owned by Drake, Savanah and their Mother. Olivia and Leo have been keeping me safe ever since."

Liam growled in anger calming before he replied, "You should have told me. I would have helped you, Riley." She shook her head taking in Liam he still looked so sexy it was hard to keep her distance. She crossed her arms asking, "Would you have protected me from everyone and everything abandoning your people when they needed you the most. I know all about the attacks Liam. You didn't have time to protect me too. I know all about Madeleine's death at the hands-on Anton. As well as all the attacks Anton caused to gain his place as king. He only had one issue he could have never claimed the crown."

Liam looked at her confused replying, "My death would have put him and Olivia in place to take the throne. I have no heir and Leo abdicated so his heirs can never claim the title." Riley smiled replying, "Anton can't take the crown if you have an heir, Liam." Liam was confused by her perhaps her beauty and his desire for her was finally getting to him. Liam moved closer and spoke softly, "I have no heirs Riley." Riley replied, "Oh but, you do Liam. I too have something to regret and hope you could forgive me for." Liam finished his breakfast mulling over what she had said trying to figure out what she had meant

Once in the carriage, Liam wraps an arm around Riley's waist pulling her closer to him. He watched as she reached forward grabbing a scrapbook off of the seat across from them. He lets his arm slide down to her hip and glances as she reaches. He groans at the sight as she returns with the book in hand he pulls her onto his lap. He hated having any space between them right now. He enjoyed the blush on her cheeks once they both were settled again on the bench. Riley opened the book, Liam looked at the first page it was a news clipping of her name being cleared. A smile tugged at his lips he always knew she hadn't been unfaithful. He was surprised to find the article on the attack at the palace the day he returned to Cordonia he had planned on announcing the end of his engagement that day. "You were there he asked" a mixture of both shock and confusion.

Riley nodded her head replying, "I got into the palace I had planned to surprise you after the announcement. However, you were rudely interrupted." He shook his head she made him want to chuckle. Then he was upset she was alone during the attack with no one to protect her. He quickly asked, "Were you hurt?" She shook her head no adding, "I barked orders to your security to get you to safety and to protect you. I covered Bastien and made sure he was taken to the hospital. I'm sorry he didn't make it." Liam solemnly nodded his head. He then saw photo's of horses and looked to her confused. Riley said, "That is Drake's Mother's ranch we went there after the shooting. After a few months, I had to leave Drake was in love with me. He even proposed I marry him and leave you with your chosen queen. I declined his offer and left thankfully Olivia had offered to let me stay with her."


	4. Chapter 4

That angered him slightly but, Drake was married now so he guessed he could forgive the man. Riley was the type of woman that it was hard not to love. Even Maxwell admitted to loving her. He had never dreamed that Drake would have married Kera or that she would have been working as a translator for traveling dignitaries. He felt her hand caress his causing them to turn the page together. His face fell at the articles where he was looking adoringly at Madeleine. His voice horse he looked her in the eye saying, "I thought of you when I looked at her it was Regina's idea. We couldn't show any weakness or others might think to attack too." Riley whispered, "I know Liam" kissing him softly before pointing at a smaller article under the photo. He read the article she had been helping his people while he had been in hiding. He gripped her tighter wanting to both kiss her and strangle her at the same time.

Liam turned the page to the orchard fire there again was a small article of her playing at the Applewood estate with some of the children in the area. His heart warmed at the knowledge that she hadn't given up on him or Cordonia. He didn't deserve her no man did. She deserved someone who could give her the world he could only offer a country. He wouldn't give her up though she was his. He finally got to the end where he saw the articles about Madeleine's abduction and the results of him not giving into her kidnapper's demands. He was about to close the book when her hand went over his and she wordlessly turned the page. Article after article talked about the possibility of Madeliene's death being fake. He couldn't argue with them he had seen it on screen but her body had ever been found. He did capture Anton and questioned him for months trying to get the location of her body from him. He had hoped to return Madeleine to her parents but Anton just looked at him smugly up until his death.

The carriage took a sudden sharp turn to the right Riley moved opening up the seat in front of them. Riley hit a button on the carriage panel she said, "we've made an unscheduled right turn check in." Liam looked into the open seat finding it filled with weapons. Riley quickly started arming herself he swallowed hard as she placed a dagger high on her thigh. Suddenly he heard Drake say, "Whisky checking in were en route to a new location as we speak." Next came Leo "King of the jungle here we are out at sea on the boat headed your way." Maxwell was next saying, "Agent break dance with snow white were on our way to Santa's workshop." An unknown male said, "The elves are secure" Lastly he hear Olivia's voice saying, "Red riding hood here I am headed your way little red is missing." Riley growled, "Understood I will keep an eye out and will aim to not kill until little red is found."

Liam raised an eyebrow asking, "Little red?" Riley sighed before saying, "You need better intel, your highness. LIttle red is Olivia's daughter." Liam looked at Riley stunned he hadn't known Olivia was pregnant or married. Riley laughed saying, "Liam she's never married you didn't miss that much. I won't share anything else unless you ask as my husband. I'd rather Olivia tell you herself the story behind little red. Now, when the carriage stops we will have cover. We need to get out quickly so the driver can race off to call in back up." Liam nodded taking several weapons he was fairly certain Riley had taken three times what he had. Yet as he looked her over she looked defenseless and unarmed. Soon the carriage stopped letting both of them off before racing off leaving them hidden behind some trees.

He noticed Riley with a basket and blanket taking his arm before saying loudly, "This is a nice place for a picnic." He watched her moved to a clearing surrounded on three sides by mountains. Several boulders were in the clearing they would be good to use as cover. He smiled replying, "It's perfect." He helped her lay the blanket down and set the basket on it. He looked at her and soon he could hear the sounds of movement nearby. She sat near him as someone walked into view. He sat there in shock as he saw Madeleine tapping her foot saying, "Well isn't this cozy. You chase the whore yet leave me to die, Liam, how could you." Madeleine pulled a little girl forward saying, "You will deny any claim this girl has to the throne and I will let her live."

Riley smiled heading to Madeleine saying, "That child isn't mine Madeleine so you are correct she has no claim to the throne." Riley shoved Madeleine grabbing the child at the same time causing Madeleine to lose her grip. Riley quickly secured the child behind her and Liam. Madeleine screeched, "You bitch you always ruin everything. Whose brat is it if it's not yours!"

Motioning at the trees as a team appeared ready to battle. Riley replied, "I don't share secrets, Madeleine but, I guarantee you her Mother will kill you." Madeleine yelled out, "Get them and make sure the women don't leave alive." Riley rolled her eyes as she readied for battle. The first man to attack her was cocky and arrogant thinking that she was defenseless. She dodged each of his attacks until she saw an opening. Riley then stabbed him directly in the chest with one of her daggers. He stumbled back in surprise before crumpling to the ground. Riley looked up and calmly asked, "Who's next?"

Liam was impressed by he had his own opponents to deal with. After defeating several of the men a new voice came into the clearing. "How dare you take my child! This means death to all who are here." Madeleine turned to see Olivia rolling her eyes saying, "Are such theatrics really necessary? Besides, you have no children I took Riley's brat." Madeleine motioned for her men to protect her. Olivia glared at the woman saying, "Some queen you would have been you can't even fight your own battles. Shame on you for involving an innocent child."

Riley's attention was focused on both the girl and the men coming at her. One by one the attackers were ending up on the ground. However, she was growing tired there were only so many she could take down before she wore out. Soon she could hear Leo say, "Help has arrived Riley" she slammed her current attacker into the boulder behind him. Motioning to the child to go to Leo. Soon little red was surrounded by men than the battle really began. Olivia herself took on Madeleine everyone else attacked those who came with her. Soon the only ones standing were Riley and those who came to fight with her. Olivia turned to Riley saying, "You and Liam go we will take care of clean up." Riley's eyes widened in surprised asking, "Are you sure?" Olivia nodded her head saying, "Now go already" pushing Riley towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley sat in the car waiting on Liam to join her. She thought about everything that had happened between them. She knew the choices he made had been to protect her. Even though it had hurt she could hear in his voice how much the choice still hurt him. She could also see how much he wanted her and so far he had been able to control himself. He was likely doing so for her benefit. He was such a sweet, thoughtful and caring man. She didn't understand why but she still loved him deeply. It was that realization that had her deciding that she'd have her way with him in the car. The ride would be long enough to take care of their lust for each other.

Outside the car, Leo clapped his brother on the shoulder. Leo said, "I will secure the prisoners and then head to Olivia's. You have yourself some woman there don't go losing her now." Liam nodded his head replying, "I don't plan on losing her ever." Leo gently pushed Liam to the car saying, "Well don't keep her waiting." Liam shook his head at his brother as he entered the car. He sat in the seat scooting close to Riley he softly asked, "Are you alright?" Riley replied, "I am fine. I have had a lot of training."

Soon the car was moving Riley moved into his lap. Liam turned his head to Riley a little surprised that she climbed into his lap on her own. When she crashed her lips onto his, he gasped in surprise her tongue entered his mouth. He moaned responding to her just a passionately. She helped him remove his jacket and shirt. As soon as the clothes were out of the way her hands were going up his chest and up into his hair. Liam groaned loudly rolling his hips up into hers. "Riley" he rasped as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Liam helped Riley remove her own top. So that she too was bare his hands soon caressed her chest. Trembling with need Liam pulled Riley off only to strip their bottoms off. He quickly returned her to his lap as soon as they were both bare. Once Riley was straddling his waist again he rubbed himself against her wet folds. "Riley" Liam pleaded desperately needing her.

Riley shifted her hips allowing Liam to enter her. His body trembled as he held her tightly to him taking a moment. The feel of her tight wet heat around him had him close to cumming. Once he regained a hold on himself he slowly pulled out and then pushed all the way back in. He groaned as Riley kissed his neck she whispered into his ear, " Show me how much you need me." Liam suddenly tossed her to the seat shifting her legs around his hips. One hand caressing her breast while kissing her passionately. He was now thrusting deeply moving his lips down to Riley's chest suckling at her breasts. "Liam" she gasped as she gripped him tightly. One more sharp thrust of his hips and she came squeezing him tightly causing him to reach his own release.

Neither moved for a while but soon Liam was reluctantly pulling himself away. Liam offered Riley a helping hand while saying, "I'd like a repeat performance later today." Riley smiled softly kissing his check then replying, "You can have all the repeat performances you'd like." They both got dressed and Riley snuggled into as the car continued to its destination. When the car finally stopped Riley got out Liam followed her. When he got out he saw an ice castle.

Liam exclaimed shocked, "We're in Lythikos?" Riley giggled replying, "Yup it was the best place to hide the heirs to the Cordonian throne." Liam chuckled shaking his head as he followed Riley inside. Riley went to the counter saying, "We are here to see Goldilocks and the three bears. Snow White and Prince charming would like to visit." He nodded and handed Riley a key then pointed to a private elevator.

Riley grabbed Liam's hand and took him to the elevator putting the key into the lock. The door opened she pulled Liam into the elevator as it went up to the penthouse. They linked their hands together and soon the doors reopened to the penthouse. Liam squeezed her hand as they entered the suite Riley smiled softly saying, "Don't worry they will love you." It was then Liam truly realized that Riley had meant there was more than one. Riley led Liam from the hallway with the elevator to the living room area. Maxwell was suddenly at the doorway saying, "Announcing the king of Cordonia and Lady Riley."

Within a moment two children approached arm in arm. One stepped forward and bowed saying, "I'm Prince Constantine of Cordonia." The next one did a curtsy saying, "I'm Princess Charlotte of Cordonia." Liam crouched down pulling both into a hug. Liam looked to Riley with tears in his eyes questioning, "You've named them after my parents?" Charlotte was the one who replied, "I have been told I look like Mommy and Grandma." Liam played with the curls in her brown hair. Not wanting to argue with her he replied, "You most certainly do." Liam pulled Riley into a hug vowing to never let them go again.

He spent the next three days there getting to know his children and Riley. He loved them both although his daughter held a special place in his heart. She looked so much like Riley and his son was the spitting image of himself when he was younger. They were both sweet kids who had already had lots of practice being a Prince and Princess. Their lessons, however, were always fun.

Soon it was time to return to Olivia's castle. When they arrived Liam was surprised to find the court and the nobles there waiting. He entered with Charlotte and Riley entered with their son. Liam proceeded to the front saying, "I'd like to introduce my children Prince Constantine and Princess Charlotte. I am also proud to introduce the future queen and their Mother Riley." He hadn't expected everyone to cheer or for Leo to say, "How about we have that Ceremony now?" Liam was taken by surprise but replied, "I'd love to." Leo did a quick ceremony to marry Liam and Riley. Then a second to declare the children Prince and Princess heirs to the throne


	6. Chapter 6

** Epilog:**

The first change that had been made upon Liam's return to Cordonia. Riley had pitched the idea of making Applewood a permanent home for the royal family. The palace was the workplace this kept threats at home minimized. They converted some rooms into two large offices and a meeting room in between the two. The rooms were sound proof and had video surveillance. Both Applewood and the Palace had a complete security upgrade. No longer would they just rely on guards now they had a security system and video surveillance? The only rooms without camera's were bedrooms and bathrooms but cameras were posted outside every entrance and exit to those rooms. Regina argued against the changes claiming that having the camera's and a security system would make the crown look weak. To help with her concerns all cameras were hidden so no one would know they were there.

The changes in the kitchen and with the staff caused complete rejection from Regina it wasn't until she was poisoned that Liam finally agreed with Riley. Soon the cooks had menu's premade and cards on the table with a picture showing what was to be served for the meal. If something didn't exactly match the picture it wasn't eaten. To make it look more decorative it listed what it was and the history of the dishes pictured. It made for great conversation and was good for educating the children. Any food that made it to the table that wasn't listed caused the server to be detained and the food to be tested. Unfortunately, the server usually could no longer work in the kitchen and was reassigned if it was believed they had nothing to do with the food being served.

It was the first social season for Charlotte and Constantine. Unless they were in love they were only to narrow the selection down. Anyone they were interested in would be invited to events until the next social season. Charlotte was interested in both Bartie and Jackson Walker. Constantine had several ladies trying to gain his interest which only made Riley shake her head.

Liam was busy helping his son navigating all the eligible ladies. Soon music was playing and Riley made her way around the room socializing. She continued her rounds until she was tapped on the shoulder "May I have this dance my queen" Riley smiled at Bartie noticing the younger ladies were all partnered off. She finally replied, "I'd be honored, Bartie." They waltzed around the room Riley watched as his eyes would lock on Alexa everytime they turned. She chuckled asking, "Will you be brave enough to take on her Mother when finally asking for her hand."

Bartie's head snapped to the queen. It took him a moment to reply, "I know I will. I have already told Charlotte that I am interested in Alexa and would like to stay friends." Riley smiled saying, "That's good. Honesty is always best. One piece of advice don't let her get away fight for her if you have to." she chuckled before adding, "With Olivia, you likely will need to literally fight for her." Bartie nodded he had been doing a lot of combat training since he knew he was going to pursue Alexa.

Soon she had a new dance partner Riley never lacked for dance partners. Although she loved dancing with Liam the best. She felt sorry for the guy that asked for Charlotte's hand Liam loved his daughter fiercely. Riley took time to rescue Constantine with a dance. He let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "They spend more time telling me how horrible the other ladies are. Also, they tell me how good they are and why I should choose them."

Riley shook with the effort not to laugh then said, "That's about right." Constantine looked at her replying, "That's not helpful Mom." Riley frowned before taking the lead and out a door. Once out of the public eye she whispered to him, "Dress like a servant and make your way around the ballroom. If one will talk to you dressed that way she's worth your time."

Constantine nodded before leaving to find a woman worthy of him. Riley suddenly heard, "The Prince and the Queen are conspiring should I be worried?" Riley turned to face Liam smiling softly replying, "Of course not! I am just helping him find his own Riley." Liam chuckled before wrapping an arm around her. Riley whispered, "Be prepared for Jackson Walker to talk to you at some point about Charlotte." Liam wasn't surprised but still tensed before responding, "Hopefully, he won't work up the courage anytime soon." Riley shook her head at Liam before saying "Do I get a dance with the King tonight?" Liam nodded before taking her to the dance floor. Once the King and Queen started dancing most left the dance floor to watch the two.


End file.
